Manekin
by Profe Fest
Summary: Sesosok manekin di toko boneka tua itu menarik perhatian Sakuma hingga tak peduli lagi pada rumor mengerikan yang terselip bersama kehadirannya yang mistik. Cover by owner. SakuMiyo. For #TAKABURC.


**Manekin**

 **Joker Game © Yanagi Koji**

 **Genre: Horror/Romance**

 **Pair: SakuMiyo.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: AU**

 **Summary: Sesosok manekin di toko boneka tua itu menarik perhatian Sakuma hingga tak peduli lagi pada rumor mengerikan yang terselip bersama kehadirannya yang mistik. For #TAKABURC.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan sedang turun, mengguyur tubuh gagah Sakuma yang masih bergeming. Sakuma terdiam memperhatikan sebuah etalase toko boneka di hadapannya. Matanya melirik seakan meneliti setiap inci dari etalase tersebut. Sebenarnya, bukan etalase lah yang menjadi penarik perhatiannya hingga dirinya rela terguyur oleh air hujan.

Namun, sesosok manekin pria muda yang berada di dalamnya.

Tidak terlalu jelas seperti apakah sosok menekin itu, kaca etalase yang menjadi pembatas penglihatan terlihat kotor dan memburamkan suasana di baliknya. Wajar saja, toko boneka itu sudah lama sekali ditutup. Pasti tidak ada orang yang membersihkannya selama ini. Meninggalkan suasana menyeramkan bagi siapapun yang melewati toko. Terlebih, sesosok manekin yang berada di dalam etalase itu seakan dapat melirikkan matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik para pejalan kaki.

Kabarnya, memang benar kalau manekin berwujud pria muda itu dapat bergerak. Bahkan yang lebih mengerikan, menghilangkan nyawa manusia. Alasan kenapa toko boneka itu ditutup karena sang pemilik telah tewas dengan luka tusuk yang berada tepat di jantung. Sampai sekarang, belum ditemukan siapakah pelakunya. Tetapi orang-orang sekitar sangat percaya kalau manekin itulah yang melakukannya. Terlebih, jejak-jejak darah sang pemilik toko terlihat menempel seakan menyiprat pada kedua sisi sang pipi manekin dengan darah berceceran di lantai sekitar pijakannya.

Tetapi, Sakuma percaya kalau itu semua hanyalah omong kosong. Hanya kabar burung belaka yang dibuat oleh orang-orang sekitar. Manekin adalah benda mati dan tidak mungkin dapat bergerak kecuali seorang manusia yang menggerakkannya, begitulah pikirnya. Mungkin bercak darah yang jelas berada di sekitar manekin itu juga akal bulus sang pelaku. Jika keamanan di kota ini serius untuk mencari siapa pelaku pembunuhannya, pelaku sebenarnya pasti akan ketemu. Dan siapapun yang memercayai jika manekin itulah yang melakukannya, menurut Sakuma mereka hanyalah seorang pengecut.

Sepasang mata menekin itu katanya terlihat mengerikan untuk dipandang membuat para pejalan kaki enggan untuk memandang. Namun bagi Sakuma, sepasang mata itu justru terlihat teduh dan sarat akan kesepian karena orang-orang begitu mengabaikan keberadaannya—ditambah menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Mungkin juga, itu adalah alasan kenapa ia bergeming walau hujan telah membuat jas yang dipakainya basah. Memang benar kalau kaca etalase itu agak kotor dan sulit memperlihatkan manekin di dalamnya. Namun, sekali lagi, bagi seorang Sakuma, ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, terutama kaca yang membatasi penglihatannya dengan wajah sang manekin.

Kulitnya begitu putih, putih yang pucat dan sama sekali tidak memiliki kecacatan yang berarti. Potongan rambut bagian poninya terlihat tersisir rapi ke samping. Manekin pria muda itu mengenakan setelan jas bewarna merah gelap dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya, berikut celana dasar bewarna senada dengan jasnya. Tampak rapi dan begitu formal. Bibirnya ranum, hidungnya mancung, wajahnya seakan telah terpahat dengan sempurna. Sakuma sampai tidak berkedip ketika memandangnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sakuma begitu mengagumi hasil karya yang sangat sempurna ini. Hanya saja, bercakkan darah di sepasang pipi mulusnya benar-benar mengganggu. Jika bisa, Sakuma akan membersihkannya dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar tidak lagi memandanganya takut.

Beberapa manusia yang lewat tepat di belakang sakuma, mereka memandangnya aneh sekaligus ngeri. Namun Sakuma tidak mempedulikannya, ia juga mengabaikan orang-orang yang tengah berbisik seperti mengatakan ia adalah orang gila. Berdiri diam ditengah hujan, tidak membawa payung, memandang etalase toko yang dikenal memiliki manekin angker pula.

Gemuruh petir mulai terdengar, membuat Sakuma tersadar dan berkedip beberapa kali. Ia baru sadar kalau pakaian yang telah dikenakannya basah dan akan semakin basah kalau ia tidak segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Namun, alih-alih untuk segera mencari tempat perlindungan, matanya masih terpaku memandang sebuah pintu tua dari toko boneka. Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Sebelah tangannya pun kini telah menggenggam gagang pintu. Ia mendorongnya, dan pintu itu sukses terbuka. Sakuma menautkan kedua alisnya karena pintu toko boneka ini sama sekali tidak dikunci.

 _—_ _Tanpa Sakuma sadari selama ia bergerak untuk mendekati pintu, ada sepasang mata yang tergerak, melirik ke arahnya ketika ia melangkahkan kaki. Bibir dari pemilik sepasang mata itu juga membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis._

Suara derit engsel berkarat terdengar berat begitu pintu perlahan dibuka hingga sempurna. Lampu jalan langsung menyoroti sebagian dalam ruangan begitu pintu terbuka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakuma segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Ruangan itu tampak gelap dan lembab, suasana mencekam ikut menyambut kehadiran Sakuma. Namun tentu saja, Sakuma sama sekali tidak merasa takut, justru ia terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam mencari saklar lampu dengan meraba permukaan dinding yang terasa sangat dingin.

Kedua kaki Sakuma seperti telah menabrak sesuatu dan secara bersamaan, ia menemukan saklarnya. Jarinya segera tergerak untuk menenkannya. Cahaya terang yang berasal dari lampu langit-langit toko membuatnya menyipitkan sebelah matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyala.

Beberapa boneka menyambutnya, terlihat tidak rapi. Terlihat berantakkan karena mereka telah tergeletak di sembarang tempat, tidak lagi berada di rak-rak yang dipersiapkan untuk menaruh mereka. Lebih mengerikan lagi, boneka-boneka itu telah terpisah dari anggota badannya yang lain. Boneka tersebut juga terlihat bermacam-macam, ada yang terbuat dari kain—dengan busa di dalamnya yang terobek—, ada yang terbuat dari kayu, ada boneka berbentuk binatang ataupun semacam simbol seperti tanda hati dan ada pula boneka berbentuk manusia.

Melihat itu, Sakuma segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sebuah manekin yang tadi telah menyita perhatiannya. Ia berdiri di sana, berdiri memunggunginya di sebuah etalase yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Sakuma kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati manekin tersebut, namun sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu—mencari tahu benda apa itu.

Sebuah boneka manusia yang terbuat dari kayu rupanya. Posisinya seperti terjatuh dari rak yang seharusnya sebagai tempat dimana boneka itu dipajang. Sakuma membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambilnya, dan ia sukses menautkan kedua alisnya ketika menemukan bahwa boneka kayu tersebut tidak memiliki bagian kepalanya. Memandangnya sekilas, Sakuma berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang telah melakukannya sampai seperti ini, dasar. Boneka kayu itu segera di taruh kembali pada rak boneka, dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju manekin yang sempat tertunda.

Jarak mereka tinggal satu meter lagi, dari sini Sakuma cukup takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat di depan etalase sana, ekspresi mereka terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dari tempatnya berdiri di dalam sini. Padahal, jelas-jelas dengan adanya etalase di sebuah toko seperti ini akan membuat mereka tertarik untuk melihat sesuatu di dalamnya. Rasanya seperti terabaikan, apakah itu yang di rasakan oleh sang manekin yang sampai sekarang masih asik memunggunginya?

Oke, Sakuma merasa bodoh sekarang. Manekin itu benda mati, dan mereka tidak memiliki perasaan.

Sakuma melirik lantai disekeliling menekin itu berpijak, bercak darah yang telah mengering berada di sekelilingnya. Pria bertubuh tegap itu mendengus, pasti pelaku pembunuh itulah yang melakukannya, membuat bercak darah seperti ini agar manekin ini lah yang di sangka telah membunuh sang pemilik toko. Para kepolisian disini tidak bisa berpikir, kah? Bukankah jejak palsu seperti ini begitu mudah untuk diketahui?

Sebelah tangan Sakuma bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan bewarna putih yang kini telah basah akibat air hujan. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa kecewa, justru ia memang membutuhkan kain yang basah. Sakuma membutukannya untuk …

"Maaf, saya Sakuma. Bolehkah jika … saya membersihkan darah yang berada di pipi anda?"

Sakuma mendadak merasa bodoh untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta izin pada sesosok manekin? Ah, ia tahu tindakannya memang terpuji, tetapi sampai meminta izin terlebih dulu? Sepertinya efek diguyur hujan juga. Sekarang, ia hanya harus menghapus noda darah itu, mencari pakaian kering yang tak terpakai di sini untuk mengeringkan diri, dan—

"Wah, Anda baik sekali, Sakuma- _san_."

Sakuma membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar suara lain yang menyahut pertanyaannya. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Suara itu … bukankah itu sebuah suara yang berasal dari sosok yang masih memunggunginya ini? Suara itu terdengar lembut namun terasa mengerikan secara bersamaan.

"Silahkan saja, walau sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri …"

Dengan gerakkan patah-patah manekin itu memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat berangsur dengan kepalanya. Dan secara mistis, manekin itu telah berhadapan dengan sosok Sakuma yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sakuma ingin sekali untuk menggerakkan kakinya mundur, namun ia merasa kalau kedua kakinya telah terpaku ditempat.

Napas Sakuma tercekat.

"… dan salam kenal, nama saya Miyoshi."

Sang manekin tersenyum.

 _—_ _BLAARR!_

Kilatan petir maha dahsyat menjadi _background_ kala itu, mendukung suasana hati Sakuma yang sukses pucat seketika.

.

.

.

Senyum itu bukan senyum bersahabat, melainkan senyum licik penuh tipu muslihat. Sorot merendahkan serta setengah menghina menghiasi tatapan sang manekin—Miyoshi. Sakuma membeku, kakinya mendadak kaku, suaranya lenyap.

Suara tawa tertahan menyela hening, asalnya dari Miyoshi. Tawa itu bukan tawa tulus, melainkan tawa mencemooh.

"Kenapa diam saja, Sakuma-san? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin menghapus noda di pipiku?" tanya Miyoshi dengan nada mencemooh.

Sakuma mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menghitung tindakan yang mungkin akan dilakukan Miyoshi jika ia benar-benar menghapus noda darah di pipi sang manekin? Apa ia juga akan dibunuh seperti halnya sang pemilik? Tapi, akan sangat tak jantan jika melarikan diri setelah perkenalan singkat barusan.

Menghela napas sejenak, akhirnya Sakuma menyerah. "Permisi," ucapnya formal.

Maka, lelaki itu mengambil langkah maju, terus mendekat hingga jaraknya dan sang manekin hanya berjarak sejengkal. Tangannya yang memegang saputangan diangkat, kemudian menghapus noda darah di sebelah pipi sang manekin hati-hati. Miyoshi menutup matanya, seolah menikmati bagaimana Sakuma menghapus noda itu di pipinya.

Sakuma menjauhkan tangannya, dari pipi sang manekin yang telah dibesihkannya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dari sisi manapun Miyoshi terlihat sangat memikat. Ia tak seperti benda mati, melainkan seperti sosok lelaki yang tengah tertidur. Sakuma mengenyahkan pikirannya, kemudian beralih pada pipi yang lain dan menarik tangannya—

"Tunggu," Miyoshi menyela hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

Tangan Sakuma menggantung di udara. Saputangannya yang kini telah ganti bernoda masih menempel di sebelah pipi Miyoshi. Seteguk saliva menuruni kerongkongan Sakuma yang mendadak mengering, jantungnya berdetum mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan manekin lelaki ini sekarang.

Miyoshi membuka mata, melempar senyum yang kelewat tipis dan tak berhasil ditangkap Sakuma yang masih diliputi ketegangan. "Kau bisa menarik tanganmu lagi," katanya.

Sakuma bertanya-tanya, tak mengerti kenapa, namun tetap menarik tangannya dan menjejalkan saputangannya yang kotor ke dalam saku. Lelaki itu mendadak canggung, mencoba memilah kata-kata sebelum melontarkan tanya, "Yang tadi … ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau tak menebaknya sendiri?" Miyoshi balik bertanya.

"Aku tak mengerti alasannya, aku tak tahu," jawab Sakuma jujur.

Miyoshi berkedip sekali, kemudian tertawa mengejek. "Kau jujur sekali, Sakuma- _san_ ," katanya entah memuji atau meledek. Manekin itu meredakan tawanya, kemudian menatap keping gelap Sakuma dan menjawab, "Tanganmu hangat, padahal kau sudah lama diguyur hujan sebelum masuk."

Sakuma terdiam, tak menyangka jawaban itu akan keluar dari bibir sang manekin yang ditakuti satu kota. "Entahlah …," lelaki berambut arang itu merespons seadanya.

Miyoshi mengangkat sudut bibir. "Berniat menunggu sampai hujan reda di luar sana? Keringkan saja dirimu dulu. Seingatku pemilik toko—oh, maksudnya, _mendiang_ pemilik toko ini biasa menaruh handuk di rak di belakang sana," katanya memberitahu.

Sakuma merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang kala sang manekin menekankan kata 'mendiang' pada kalimatnya. "Oh … terima kasih, biar kucari lebih dulu," ucapnya sembari berbalik dan mencari handuk yang disebut Miyoshi di belakang sana.

Percakapan mereka terhenti, digantikan suara langkah Sakuma dan suara benda-benda yang digeser hati-hati oleh pria itu. Miyoshi memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri, manik coklatnya melirik jendela, kemudian tersenyum misterius kala menyadari embun sudah lebih dari cukup membuat suasana di dalam sana tak terlihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana.

" _Ng_ … Miyoshi?" Sakuma tiba-tiba berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

"Kenapa, Sakuma- _san_?" tanya Miyoshi.

"Soal pembunuhan itu … kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sakuma masih mencari handuk yang disebut Miyoshi.

"Sakuma- _san_ menuduhku juga yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Pasti ada orang lain," sergah Sakuma.

"Kau tidak ingat noda darah di pipiku yang kau hapus tadi?"

"Hanya karena ada noda darah di pipimu tidak membuktikan kau membunuhnya."

"Bahkan meski sekarang kau tahu aku bisa bergerak?"

"Buktinya tidak cukup kuat."

Miyoshi tertawa geli, betapa naif pria ini. Padahal kalau mau jujur, parasnya tegas sekali untuk seorang pria, tetapi hatinya benar-benar lunak.

"Omong-omong, apa tempat ini sudah seperti ini sejak pembunuhan itu?" tanya Sakuma masih mencari handuk.

"Tidak juga," jawab Miyoshi setengah tak peduli.

"Oh …."

"Penasaran kenapa di tempat ini banyak berserakan boneka yang sudah terkoyak?" tebak Miyoshi.

"Begitulah."

"Kau sedang mencoba bermain detektif, Sakuma- _san_?"

Helaan napas berat meluncur dari bibir Sakuma. "Sudahlah. Kalau kau tak mau jawab juga tak apa," katanya mengalah, kemudian kembali sibuk mencari handuk.

Miyoshi mengangkat sudut bibir, dengan gerakan patah-patah yang sunyi ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Manekin itu melangkah hati-hati menyusul sang pria dengan langkah tak terdengar—Sakuma terlalu berisik dalam mencari barang.

"Miyoshi, kau yakin handuknya biasa diletakkan di dekat sini?" tanya Sakuma, sepertinya sudah terlalu lelah mencari.

Miyoshi mengulas senyum congkak bercampur licik sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, Sakuma- _san_. Coba lihat di sebelah kananmu lebih teliti," sahut Miyoshi tenang.

"Oh— _ah_ , iya. Ada di—" Sakuma mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan kehilangan suaranya, matanya setengah terbelalak dan jantungnya kembali berdetum keras. Miyoshi berdiri dengan seringai mematikan di belakangnya, tenang dan tanpa beban.

"Selamat malam, Sakuma- _san_ ," bisik sang manekin dengan nada manis namun memiliki aura iblis.

Sebuah pukulan telak di tengkuk dan Sakuma kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Sakuma membuka mata perlahan, nyeri merambat di tengkuk dan kepalanya. Keping ingatannya perlahan tersusun, membuat sang pria teringat sosok manekin yang sebelumnya berada bersamanya.

"Miyoshi!" serunya sembari bangkit dari posisi duduk bersandar pada dinding, tak memedulikan persendiannya yang meringis sakit.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakuma mengedip lagi, bertanya apa mungkin ia sejak tadi hanya bermimpi—bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan juga berhalusinasi. Lagi pula, mana mungkin manekin bisa bergerak dan berbicara layaknya manusia. Ah, dia pasti tertidur setelah memasuki toko itu dan bermimpi buruk.

 _Atau tidak juga._

Sakuma mengerjit kala menyadari tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas. Perlahan ia membuka kertas tersebut, kemudian meneguk ludah.

 _Yang tadi bukan mimpi, Sakuma-san. Datanglah lagi kemari lain waktu, tapi jangan datang basah kuyup seperti orang tolol._

Sakuma bergeming dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Perlahan tangannya merogoh saku, kemudian menarik saputangannya. Ada noda darah di sana.

Mengesampingkan segalanya, Sakuma berdiri dan melangkah hati-hati menuju pintu. Manekin yang tadi berbincang dengannya berdiri di tempatnya semula, dingin dan kaku seolah ia tak pernah 'hidup' sebelumnya.

Sakuma menghela napas. "Aku akan datang lagi nanti. Asal kau tak memukul tengkukku dan membuatku pingsan," katanya.

Pria berkulit tan itu menoleh ke luar, hujan telah reda. Ia harus pulang sekarang. Kembali, Sakuma menolehkan kepala pada sang manekin yang bergeming kaku.

"Selamat malam juga, Miyoshi," ucap Sakuma sebelum memasukkan saputangannya ke dalam saku, kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkah ke luar.

 _—_ _Tanpa menyadari sosok manekin itu kembali mengulas senyum mencemooh, puas mendengarnya._

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Sakuma- _san_ ," bisik sang manekin, tak peduli sosok yang dimaksud tak bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Akhirnya ini selesaaiiii /sujud syukur. Jujur _horror_ itu bukan spesialis saya, tapi saya harap semoga _horror_ -nya cukup terasa hahaha. Maaf banget kalau yang keliatan cuma romensnya doang wkwk :")) /tendang. Omong-omong ini adalah hasil kolab buta saya dengan **Kurado Ssen** dalam _event_ #TAKABURC! \o/ Untuk Kurado Ssen, semoga nggak keberatan hasil terusannya gini :")) maaf ya kalau jauh banget dari ekspektasi hiks /tiduran /ditendang. _Hope you like it_ :"))

Siapa pembunuh pemilik toko? Silakan dibayangkan sendiri /dzig. Kenapa Miyoshi merusak nyaris seluruh boneka-boneka di sana? Mungkin dia pms /kena tendang. Kenapa Sakuma cuma dibuat pingsan sama Miyoshi? Mungkin doi cuma pengen terlihat keren /gak. Silakan dibayangkan sendiri intinya /heh.

Terakhir, maaf banget untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fanfiksi ini mulai dari _typo_ , OOC, dan sebagainya. Pokoknya, semoga kalian menikmati ini ^^ Btw saya bingung pas edit bagian karakter kok Sakuma sama Miyoshi nggak ada huhu maafkan ya ;w;

-Salam-

Profe Fest + Kurado Ssen


End file.
